At the present time several devices are known which are intended for the protection of eggs, generally comprising containers made of plastic or suitably treated cardboard forming two superposable half-shells in which respective cavities are formed, each having substantially the shape of an half egg in a transversal direction, so as to form single complete compartments for the eggs on superimposition said two half-shells, in order to prevent the breakage of said eggs as consequence of shocks and the like.
On the other hand, the conventional devices for the protection of eggs as above mentioned, apart from their effectiveness, are not without inconveniences deriving in particular from the fact that an appreciable waste of material occurs, and an appreciable outlay of money for the construction of the forming molds is necessary, to which further ecological inconveniences are to be added due to the difficulty of when they are no longer needed.